


Vacances secrètes

by malurette



Category: Perfume: The Story of a Murderer - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hiding, Innocence, Vacation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: Brève échappée pour Mademoiselle Laure Richis et son cher Papa à travers la campagne.
Kudos: 1





	Vacances secrètes

**Author's Note:**

> f **Titre :** En vacances secrètes  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette>  
>  **Base :** Le Parfum  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Laure et Antoine Richis  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Patrick Süskind, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Prompt :** « En bref, l’horreur. »  
> d’après AndersAndrew sur un Arbre à Drabbles (o2 – 12 mai ’14)  
>  **Avertissement :** incest vibes  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Laure, heureuse de partir en voyage avec son père, ne voyait que le côté excitant de l’aventure, et le tête à tête avec son cher papa resté bien trop longtemps à la périphérie de sa vie. Depuis la mort de sa pauvre maman… Il se consacrait à ses affaires, et ne la regardait grandir que de loin.

Mais maintenant elle était grande, et il l’emmenait en vacances secrètes, en cachette de tout le monde, pour la soustraire à un monstre meurtrier.

Comment une jeune fille de seize ans, fraîche, jolie, riche et aimée croirait-elle à sa propre mortalité ?


End file.
